inuyasha turns into a gurl
by eminem-chick
Summary: ok srry had to add sumthing bassicly same story


______________________________________________________________________  
  
thamks for the great reviws guys i need some ideas email me ok if   
  
you have an idea..  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha: woke up feeling a little weird of course that was expected   
  
after neraku had cast the spell on him. He had  
  
no clue what it had done he looked around seeing everyone was still   
  
asleep he went into the forest to look for some food  
  
.Kagome: awoke a little while afterwards not seeing inuyasha she  
  
stood up accidently waking shippo: who looked at her   
  
annoyed.inuyasha: walked back he saw kagome   
  
he waved to her kagome: looked up at inuyasha but she did not see   
  
inuyasha she saw a gurl standing before her "who are you?" she asked .  
  
"Kagome dont play stupid you know who I am "inuyasha snapped   
  
he paused what was wrong with his voice shippo: looked at the newcomer  
  
and tilted his head. Mirouku awoke at the sound of the two voices  
  
he saw the new girl "whos she" he pointed toward inuyahsha   
  
he stood up and walked over and examined her she was obviously a half   
  
demon she had white hair that fell around her shoulders she had   
  
golden eyes and ears on top of her head perking at every noise .  
  
Inuyasha: "you all know who I am" kagome:"um know we dont there only   
  
two girls here sango and me "inuyasha"HEY" he yelled and whacked mirouku who had   
  
just goosed him "mirouku im not that way" he  
  
turned back to kagome "what do you mean girl im a guy" kagome:   
  
eyes get really really wide "youre a girl" inuyasha:"am not" getting   
  
really angry shippo:"look down" inuyasha:looked at his chest   
  
and screamed "HOLY SHIT "mirouku:"inuyasha? is that you" inuyasha:could not answer this   
  
seeing as she was hugging his knees and rocking back and fourth chanting "this is not happening"  
  
shippo:"well this is odd " sango:awoken by inuyasha screams she pokes him "who are you"  
  
inuyasha:snaps mentally got up and run away mirouku:"damn whoever knew inuyasha would look hot"  
  
kagome:stares at mirouku edges away from him "riiiight"sango:explain to me whats going on   
  
shippo:"inuyashas been turned into a girl"sango:fals over laughing kagome:starts laughing   
  
shippo:"im going to see if hes ok" turns into a balloon and floats away inuyasha:looking at her   
  
reflection she screams in frustration"IM A GURL" sesshamaru:decides he wants the tetsiga  
  
finds inuyasha not knowing hes a gurl do battle with me little brother i shall claim  
  
the tetsiga inuyasha:hears her brother "dont you mean little sister"   
  
sesshemaru:"wha" inuyasha:turned to him "thanks to that moron neraku im a friggin gurl"  
  
sesshemaru:looks at his sibling and falls over laughing shippo:finds inuyasha sees   
  
sesshemaru laughing you can defeat him inuyasha:your right takes out the tetsiga and slashes at   
  
his brother who turned into a pink fuzzy kitten sesshemaru:to me" A KITTEN HOLY CRAP YOU MADE ME   
  
FUZZY" me:"aww youre so cute" scratches his ears sesshemaru:"stop that"  
  
inuyasha:"well now i have a kitten for a brother" he picks up   
  
sesshemaru and walks back to kagome and sango kagome:"aww a kitty"takes sesshemaru and strokes him  
  
sesshemaru:hisses me:"bad sesshemaru" makes him even fuzzier sesshemaru:looks at self   
  
"NOOOOOOO" ke la la :sees the new cat she sniffs him and purrs sesshemaru:did that cat just hit  
  
on me   
  
shippo:now doubled over laughing sango: "aww sesshemaru youre so fuzzy" strokes him  
  
sesshemaru:"fine" lays down and allows for people to pet him ke la la :lays down with him   
  
inuyasha:"we still got the   
  
problem that im a gurl"mirouku:"yeah but youre a hot gurl" inuyasha:stares at him O_o"   
  
ive told you already im not that way "mirouku:"aw come on" inuyasha:"leave  
  
me alone" i swear this is worse then being told to sit me:sit boy inuyasha:"ow what   
  
the hell did i do" me:you got on my nerves inuyasha:did not me:did too   
  
inuyasha:did not me:did too tis goes on for sevral minuites sango:SHUT UP !!  
  
inuyasha:sticks his tougue out me:thats it dog boy inuyasha:turns into a puppy inuyasha:i   
  
hate u sshippo:a puppy grabs him good puppy inuyasha:im not a friggin puppy   
  
me:yes you are kagome:dont start again sesshemaru rubs against her legs   
  
inuyasha:GRRRR charges at his brother kagome:a puppy huggles inuyasha inuyasha:snuggles her 


End file.
